Nico's Confession (percico)
by axelnox
Summary: Percy exits his relationship with Annabeth and looks to Nico for comfort
1. Chapter 1

Nico's P.O.V

'Oh Gods.'

I really hated this prick. What a douche! His...stupid, beautiful eyes. The way his fingers would brush ever so lightly against my shoulder on the occasion he'd speak with me. God, fuck, I'm gay. Like, insanely gay for this hunk of assholish shit that looks like he was scraped off the bottom of a shoe. Stupid. He's stupid, and I hate him, because he so god damn perfect. Fuck.

"Nico, Nico! Earth to Nico!"

Percy yelled, snapping me out of the trance I was in. Apparently I was staring at this utter pisstit. Gods, why is he so hot? I'm going to stab him in the kidney.

"W-what? Oh, sorry."

I said, looking at the ground. I could feel my cheeks heating up. How dare you betray me like this, body? I'm personally offended. I will kick my own ass if I have to, I swear to fucking Hades.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, voice sounding stupid, caring, and hot as usual. What a fuckhole.

"I'm fine."

Lie. I was in fact not fine. I was mad at him for being an airhead who can't tell that I obviously wanna get some, and I'm mad at myself for having this soul shattering crush. I feel like a little kid, chasing after the prettiest guy on the playground while he sucks face with some blonde who's knowledge and looks surpass mine. I have better eye brows though, trust me. Eat shit, blonde brows.

"So Nico, me, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper are gonna go hang out. You wanna come?"

"Uh huh."

I'm mentally correcting that grammatical mistake. It's "and I", Percy, not "me". Fucking idiot, I love you. I'm gonna throw a damn textbook at him. In Greek. A Greek textbook. Do they even have those, I--

"I know this may be kinda awkward to ask, but can you help me choose an outfit? I wanna look good for Annabeth."

His stupid voice interrupted my obviously intellectual thoughts, and I had to resist the urge to grimace. Annabeth was kind of a touchy subject for me. I was crazy jealous of her, how close they were. It stung to see them together, to even think about them together, but I kept my mouth shut. Percy was important to me, I didn't want to damage his relationship.

"...yes, Percy. I'll help you dress yourself."

I put emphasis on those two words, trying to point out how childish I'd thought his question was. I watched as a shit eating grin curled across his lips, and I swear my heart fluttered. Why me? I want to rip my heart out, stomp it into the ground, and get this whole thing over with.

"Wouldn't mind if you helped me undress myself, too."

Oh my Gods, did he just say that? Of fucking course I could tell he was joking, but fucking hell, I about lost it. That piece of shit had the audacity to wink at me afterwards, and my cheeks turned so red I might as well have been sunburned. I shot him a glare, which I figured would be the appropriate response in a situation like this. Damn you, Jackson.

I just shook my head and waved him off. Maybe if I just ignored this asshole, he'd leave. I didn't really want him to leave, but it wasn't like I could really just say that.

"See ya later, Neeks!"

"Don't call me that!"

Oh, now I have a stupid nickname?! Great. Wonderful. I can feel the tips of my ears burning. Gods, this is so embarrassing. I stomp off to the Hades cabin all huffy like, and when I get there I can't help but glance over my shoulder. He's still standing there, sly smirk on his face as he stares at me.

"Asshole..."

I mumble, before walking in and slamming the door, quickly fumbling with the lock.


	2. Chapter 2

So, after a few hours alone in my room, lying face down in a pillow and internally screaming, I forced myself out of bed. That beautiful bastard. Didn't he know my emotions were a cocktail? They were both shaken, and stirred. They also happened to be the special kind of cocktail, the kind you throw at the side of a house to burn it down, or at whatever approaching monster there is. What were those? Ah, Molotov Cocktails. Very effective, I much say.

I did promise Jackson I'd help him pick out clothes, though. So I coaxed myself into some more...fitting clothing. Last time Jackson stopped by, I had still been in my pajamas; a Darth Vader t-shirt and some skull pattered sweatpants. I had very, very vague memories of watching Star Wars on a phone some kids snuck in to my old school. There was at least twenty of us crowded around to see, since electronics weren't exactly allowed, per say.

Sighing, I walked over to my dresser. Painted all black with little ivory-colored skulls for handles, just like the rest of the furniture. I wasn't trying to come across as threatening or scary, really. I just happen to appreciate the aesthetics. The room looked spectacular, from a...traumatized point of view.

I pulled out a pair of black boxer briefs, some faded gray slim jeans, and a pure black t-shirt. Didn't take me long to change, never has-

But I refuse to wear those gods-awful bright orange t-shirts that you get when you come to this preppy camp. I hate them...so, so much. They're a neon colored assault on the eyes is what they are.

Ah, next, I headed to my bathroom, and promptly shrieked a little when I saw my own appearance. My hair looked like it could house harpies. I had eyeboogers and drool crusted on the side of my lips. Great way to appear in front of the one guy who makes me feel something, truly. So, so, impressive. I frantically grabbed a brush, pulling it through the rat's nest atop my head with small "ow"s and "fuck"s every three seconds, sometimes in rapid succession. People tell me I need a haircut, I tell them to back up before I chop off their balls and hand them to them. Don't dish what you can't handle, bud.

After /that/ monstrosity was out of the way, I grabbed a washcloth. Which was in stark contrast to the rest of the dimly lit room, as it was white. The bathroom was just like the other rooms; black, even down to the shower curtain and the porcelain throne. A couple small, magic candles set to never burn out sat in skull-shaped candle holder on either side of an ebony sink. It was nice to have connections from Hades. Got you cool shit. Hell, even the soap matched the rest of the room after a few drops of food coloring went in it. I squeezed out a few drops of soap on the cloth before wetting and lathering it, washing my face quickly before tossing the cloth in the sink and hastily drying my face with a towel. Then came brushing my teeth, applying deodorant and body spray, brushing my teeth again. Hey, the one thing I didn't want to be black, was my pearly whites. It just...wouldn't look good.

And then, I decided I was ready.

Oh shit, I was ready. That meant I had to go. No more time to internally scream, no more time to mentally prepare. 'Come on Nico, I can do this!' I cried inside, only to have anxiety, who happened to be a little bitch, reply 'no, you can't.'

'I'LL SHOW YOU' I thought, as I donned my bomber jacket and pushed open the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a short walk to the Posiden cabin. Which is why I made a nervous loop around it about three times, only to tell myself "pussy won't" before finally approaching and knocking on the door. After a loud crash, I was greated by a smirking Mr.Jackson, and by peeking around him I assessed he'd just tipped his dresser over.

Absolute genius.

He stepped out to door a little more, revealing his shirtless form, and it was all I could do not to yell "take me now". Such a stupid thing to get flustered over! He's just a boy with nice pecks, gods, get over yourself Nico.

"Finally showed up, huh?" He taunted, and I wanted to punch him.

"You never gave me a time to be here." I countered, crossing my arms, which looked much bigger than they really were under this jacket.

"...true." He pursed his lips, before finally stepping inside. "Come on in, don't mind the mess. Uh...Mrs.O'leary was in here."

Right, this was totally the big innocent puppy's job. How cruel of you to blame an animal, Percy. But, I came inside, and the place smelled like puberty and axe body spray, and all the other things fuckbois are made of. I turned my attention on Percy, who had riptide sticking out of his pocket. But something creased his expression, worry, fear? Nico couldn't tell.

"I...may've had to lie to get you in here." Percy started, and I furrowed my brow. So I wasn't helping him get dressed? Damn..at least I still got a view. Still, his voice concerned me, so I walked over and parked it on one of the lower bunks, even though my heart ached to be on the taller one.

"Somethings been bugging me." His voice sounded meek, and I watched as he palmed the back of his neck. What? I wanted to say, but my head just tilted to the side instead.

"It has to do with Annabeth..." Oh gods, I swear, if that blonde bimbo hurt percy I would--

"..I don't love her anymore."

The words both startled, stunned, and relieved me. I hated that my initial thought was this meant Percy was back on the dating field, and I better get my ass up to bat so I could run the bases. Before I could even register the words leaving my mouth, I asked, "What do you mean?"

He looked torn up, like he was beating himself up over this. He sat on the bed across from me. "I mean, I don't love her anymore. The way she fawned over me used to be cute, but now it's just...its fuckin' annoying, man. When I kiss her, there's no spark, there's no chemistry. It's like kissing a fish. You ever kissed a fish, dude?"

Slowly, I shook my head.

"'s not fun, dude."

"I...would assume it isn't."

I had to wonder, why would her come to me of all people? Jason and Piper were here, why not talk to them? He was close to Jason, right? Or Chiron, or...anyone but himself, really. As if he had read his mind, he answered.

"I'm telling you this because I trust you, okay? Please don't...don't tell her. I'm breaking it to her tonight." He said firmly.

I wanted to say I wouldn't, I wanted to speak, but I was so shocked the words were trapped in my brain, not filtering down through my lips like they were supposed to. I locked up. And I nodded, and managed a faint whisper of "okay". My one question is, why do it in front of a group? Tell her, I mean. Moral support? Or was he...afraid of Annabeth? I did see him bruised up from time to time, but I figured it was the camp battering him up. But I nearly gasped when the realization I could've been wrong hit me.

Slowly, I watched him stand, and walk to me. And there was nothing I could to as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks, Neeks."

My initial thought was to elbow him in the stomach. Make him let go. But...I realized I actually kind of liked this. Faintly, I brought my arms up to barely hug back, and he squeezed me tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

The hug was painful. It wasn't that he held me too tight, or the way his chin had pressed into my shoulder. It felt like he was wringing the life out of my heart. Teasing me. You can touch, but you can't have. I wanted to make him stay, I wanted to dig my nails into the tender flesh of his shoulder blades and hold him against me, just for a while, just until the ache in my chest went away. But I knew I couldn't. With reddened cheeks, and slightly stinging eyes, I pulled back. He seemed surprised, but he accepted my silent rejection. Never would I admit it, but physical affection sent me reeling. When I'd be overwhelmed, or scared, Bianca used to hold me and rock me back and forth. It was how I coped, and ever since she was gone, I'd just been alone.

"I..I gotta go..." My head ached from thinking, by chest burned as my heart dug at my rips and gnawed at the skin of my chest. I wanted more, I wanted to hug him and kiss him and...gods, I hated these feelings, these impulses. He was straight, and I was not. And I had such a hard fucking time accepting that, really. Thinking about my sexuality just made me want to curl up and not face the world. I felt unnatural, I felt wrong.

"Oh, uh, aight." He said, with a curt nod. I could've sworn there was a hint of longing in his voice, just a tinge of hope simmering out like a flame pinched by dampened fingers. Gods only know what he was feeling though, and I was left to wonder. We brushed shoulders as I left, and my heart fluttered as I sunk further into myself over that stupid, beautiful boy.

I stayed cooped up in my cabin until Jason came to get me. I didn't like participating in camp activities when I could avoid it. Brooding was much more my speed. But I spent my hours listening to the music I'd downloaded on the mp3 player I'd snuck into camp. Now, you may be thinking that's risky, but hear me out; I'm a Hades child. Monsters are twice as likely to sniff me out anyway, so what the hell?

I wasn't scared of monsters, anyway. Real ones, at leasy. I knew how to get rid of them, quick and easy, make them dissipate in a shower of golden dandruff or whatever the hell that dust was. But there were some monsters that scared me. The ones that lurked in the corners of your mind and crept out in the early hours to whisper in your ears and cradle your head in their hands, and bring back all the memories of pain and suffering they could find. Those, I couldn't get rid of. No wonder I have dark circles.

Enough about that, though. I've been edgy long enough. When Jason knocked on my door, I hopped off my bunk, reluctantly opening the door to be greated by a familiar smile. One with shining teeth and a scar on his lip. I looked at him with my usual deadpan expression, as smiling just wasn't my style. Grace seemed to have a minor obsession with me ever since my confession. He knew I liked Percy, and I wasn't sure how to feel about it. It was nice to have it off my chest, but at the same time, could I really trust him? Piper could always charmspeak the secrets out of him, or he could blab it out amongst him and fish boy's bromance, or...ugh. I was just a little paranoid.

"Ready for dinner?" He asked, and I opened the door a smidge more with a nod, before slipping through it and shutting the door. I never let people see inside me cabin. I liked to keep that air of mystery, you know? I...might let Percy see. If he ever wanted to visit or something. Yeah. No homo.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, which held a tube of mints and a small pocket knife for special occasions. The walk to the mess hall was filled with painful small talk, most of which I just grunted in response to. I couldn't be bothered to exert the energy needed to talk. I was constantly on the verge of passing out from exhaustion anyway. Insomnia could be a real bitch.

The mess hall was exactly how I expected it to be. Messy.

The Hermes kids had taken to doing spit takes in each other's faces. The Apollo kids gossiped amongst themselves, sharing a little bit of juicy news with the Aphrodite kids as well. Athena kids sat solemnly, and I could swear I saw a blue print sprawled on the table. Not surprising.

Lastly, I looked at my table. Which was inhabited by Percy, Piper, Annabeth, and now Jason, who'd made his way over and sat down. I don't know why I expected anything fancy, I should've known this was just a ploy to get me in this hellish cafeteria. It was so loud, it rather be in Tartarus. They all had their trays already, and I saw an extra one, right between Jason and Percy. Great, I get to sit between the two biggest nerds in the camp.

I couldn't complain, though. Not really. I just quietly paced over and slipped into my seat. In my cup, I requested Dr.Pepper, and I was quite pleased as I lifted the much-too-fancy glass to my lips. As I did, I may have subtly checked Jackson out out of the corner of my eyes. He dressed himself decently enough, I mean, his jeans weren't ripped and his shirt wasn't wrinkled. He reeked of body spray though. Probably to cover up the nervous sweating he was doing, it was made obvious by the bead of sweat hanging to the side of his tanner forehead.

"Soooo..." he began, sliding his palms along the table for emphasis. Jason scooted closer to Piper, an arm sneaking around his waist, and I could see a hint of jealousy in Annabeth's eyes. Had Percy been refraining from touching her? Was she that depraved? I had no idea. I can only analyze people so much.

"So, what, seaweed brain?" She said, and I could hear irritation seeping through her tone. One of her hands glided over the table and grabbed Percy's in an almost possessive manner. My gut twisted with envy.

"Annabeth, look." He said, and I watched him pull his hand away and place it in his lap, a little awkwardly. "I...ugh. Don't...don't get mad, please." He seemed scared, almost, and I honestly felt so awful for him. I hated seeing him like this, uncomfortable and stuck. I wanted to take him out to the dock, help him get some fresh air. But...at the moment, that'd just be hella weird.

"I know we've been together for a long time, and it's...it's been good, don't get me wrong. But this just...its not working for me anymore."

Piper's eyes widened, I saw, and Jason was clearly gritting his teeth. Both of them looked like they wanted to get up and leave. Annabeth, well, she just looked absolutely incredulous. There was a moment of silence, and I saw her breath in deeply, before speaking calmly.

"Percy, outside. Now."

Fear. Fear hit his expression like a bus, it was obvious. I swallowed hard, poking my food with my fork.

"O..okay."

She grabbed his hand, and they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

I was scared, now. They'd been gone for at least five minutes. Jason and Piper had slowly managed to excuse themselves from the table to be with the more social crowd. And I was alone. Alone, like I always ended up.

Damn, that was emo.

I couldn't take just sitting idly anymore. My curiosity was creeping up on me and tugging at my nerves. I picked up my tray, minding to scrape some off as offering before placing it with all the other trays to be washed. I left out the back door of the mess hall, and I had to sneak through the kitchen, I'm surprised the lunch ladies didn't literally eat my head. I could've just shadow traveled out but...dear gods, the effort that'd take.

The first thing I heard when I made it out was yelling. And not the normal, happy yelling of campers dicking around. This was angry, and high pitched, and bitchy. This...was Annabeth.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME, PERCY! YOU'D BE NOTHING WITHOUT ME!"

I followed the sound of yelling, around the left side of the building. I peeked around the corner, just in time to see Annabeth lift up a hand, and slap Percy across the face. Hard. I heard the meat of her hand connect with his jaw, I saw his head turn on impact, and my heart lurched before I just got angry. I got so, so angry, I was shaking.

I knew I shouldn't interfere, but I couldn't just let Percy be abused like that. Fuck, I loved him, why couldn't he just see that? Get out of this mess and be with me? Whatever, fuck it. I hauled ass over there and grabbed the back of Annabeth's shirt, yanking her backwards with enough force to knock her to the ground. I didn't know I had that kind of strength in me. Before she could retaliate, I flung my arms around Percy's waist. Shielded by the trees around us, I concentrated on my cabin and felt myself and Percy slowly dissipate into nothingness, mingling and entwining and so close, yet so painfully far from touching.

It worked, I guessed. I remembered a dark room, and Percy's arms cradling me, before everything got incredibly heavy, and my eyes rolled back in my head.

I woke up a few hours later to a pounding in my head. The room was dark, darker than it was during the day, so I assumed I slept well past the afternoon activities. Which was fine, I would've skipped them anyways. But now I was alone, with my thoughts, and the fun disorder named insomnia. Anxiety came to play, too, and suddenly everything that happened seemed like it was my fault. I should've seen the signs, I should've stepped in sooner. Gods, why--

A knock at my door startled me, and I realized I'd pulled my knees to my chest and began to rock back and forth. Hesitantly, I stretched my legs out to the floor, feet touching the cold wood surface as I stared at the door. Should I answer it? It was pronably just one of the Hermes kids about the slam a pie in my face or something. But, another knock compelled me to answer the door. I crept across the room and turned the frigid door handle, only to be greeted by a boxer clad Percy. His hair was in a thousand different directions, and he had a pillow tucked under his arm. Why..was he even here? What did he want? Reading my mind, he answered my question.

"I...I can't sleep. Can I stay with you?"

My heart did a somersault, then a backflip, a bridge, a sashay, and finally a cartwheel before calming down. Percy chose me of all people to stay with? I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I just nodded, and stepped out of the way of the door.

Of course, I expected him to stay in one of the other bunks. But I was once again sent through a gymnastics routine in my chest as he placed his pillow down alongside mine, and sloppily crawled under the covers. But I couldn't just make it seem like I was okay with this, could I?

"Uh, Percy?" I started, regretting my words. A sleepily muttered "what" was sent in my direction, and I just sighed.

"Nevermind." I mumbled, as I walked back over. I had to awkwardly crawl over the top of Percy just to get to my spot, and as soon as I laid down, I felt one of his arms drape over my waist. There was electricity shooting through every one of my nerves, making me shudder. My teeth snagged my lip, hard enough to pierce the skin, as I tried so hard to calm down.

"G'night, Neeks."

Stupid fucking perfect Percy Jackson, giving me butterflies.

In a matter of minutes, he was out, and I instantly knew why he couldn't sleep. The boy was a cuddler, and with Annabeth gone, he had no one to cuddle. So I happened to be the next best this. Gods, I'd never been so..close to him before. My eyes surveyed his peaceful form, his long eyelashes and ski slope nose. And his lips...his lips, which looked so kissible in the pale moonlight that streamed through one of the windows.

I was gonna kill myself with these thoughts. I reminded myself that this meant nothing, he just wanted to sleep. That's...all he wanted, all he needed. And so I closed my eyes, wishing sleep would come and take me away. But it wouldn't, because I was so on edge with this. What if I said something in my sleep? What if I had a random leg spasm and kicked him? What if, what if, what if?

So instead I just laid there in the arms of the boy I loved, who didn't love me. And I was left to feel the pain of a dreamless dreamer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gods no, stop, please, stOP STOP STOP--"

My eyes shot open as I listened to Percy get louder and louder, and I was frozen in place. He was thrashing and begging and my heart was pounding, head throbbing with thoughts as I tried to figure out what to do. He was having a nightmare, right, so obviously I needed to wake him up. I sat like a worthless lump for a few more seconds before I practically crawled on top of him. My legs straddled his waist, and my hands flew to his shoulders, shaking them lightly.

"Perce! Percy! Wake up!"

He woke up with a start, sitting up so fast he nearly slammed our forheads together. And as he heaved in breaths and looked at me, I began to realize how.. awkward this position was. I rolled off of him, kneeling beside him as he choked on his own spit, and I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"...holy shit, Percy, are you okay?" I asked. It hurt to see him hurting like this, and his own pain drug its claws down my front without hesitation. My emotions were so vibrant and vivid when it came to Percy. Technicolor feelings that got me in my own kind of trouble from time to time.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine Neeks, I'm fine." I watched him lift a hand to wipe his eyes, and I heard a soft sniffle from the older boy. I wanted to do something to comfort him, anything to take the pain away. I wanted to wrap my arms around his waist, and peck his perfect lips. Tuck his messy hair behind his ear and cup his cheek, and gaze into those startling green eyes.

"Can..I um, can I use your shower? I just..I need to calm down." Percy asked, and I could hear the waver in his voice. Of course I nodded, why wouldn't I let him?

"Go ahead. Do whatever you need to do." It came out more monotonous than I intended, but still, he sent a half-smile in my direction. Those smiles never failed to turn my heart into an Olympic diver, gliding down and splashing in the bottom of my stomach. He crawled out of bed quietly, and I called out to him before he could reach the door.

"Towels are under the sink." How charming of me. He nodded, and pushed open the door. Give it a few seconds, and I hear the shower turn on, faucet pelting the floor with droplets of water, and I could hear two footsteps as Jackson stepped in. There was no way the water was warm yet, so my mind drew the conclusion he was taking a cold shower. I'd only ever done that to myself once, it was torture. Showers are for zoning out under the warm water for at least an hour, for me.

I had nothing to do now, I realized. I didn't want to just lay back down, because I knew sleep wouldn't be kind enough to visit me, so I fished around under my pillow before pulling out my small mp3. I was just about to plug my headphones in, before I heard soft singing coming from above the noise of the shower. Was...was he singing? Dear gods, Percy.

I couldn't help myself. I crawled out of bed and crept over to the door, cupping a hand over my ear against it.

"..too high, can't come down-"

Is he singing what I think he's singing?

"Losin' my head, spinnin' round and rouuund, do you feel me now~"

My ears didn't deceive me, he was singing Toxic. Man, I hadn't heard that song in years.

...okay, that was a lie, I had it downloaded on my mp3. But my point still stands! I never took him as a Britney Spears kind of guy. Although, I really should've, knowing him. I guess I didn't know him as well as I thought I did.

"With the taste of your lips I'm on a riiide, you're toxic I'm slippin' under!"

He actually wasn't too off key. Unable to help myself, I sang the next line along with him, keeping my voice low as not to give it away.

"With the taste of your poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic~?"

Those lyrics really were applicable, here. I'd never admit to relating to that song though, never, ever.

"Its getting late, to give you--

FUCK!"

Okay, that wasn't the right lyric. That was a sound of distress, I could tell. And you can't blame me for worrying about Percy, he just had a breakdown in front of me.

"You okay, Perce?!" I shouted, hopefully loud enough that he could hear over the shower. My voice wasn't used to being that loud, it kinda hurt my throat.

"Shit, shit, yeah, I just got fucking soap in my eye!" He was swearing like a sailor, and I couldn't believe it, but he actually got me to laugh. He was so dumb sometimes, and it was just one more thing about him that I feel for. I shook my head and pulled away from the door, leaning on the wall instead. But, as I heard the shower turn off, I snuck back into bed and sat at the foot of it. I didn't want him to suspect I'd been listening to his mini-concert. A few moments later, he came out of the door, leaving me stunned beyond words.

Water droplets still clung to his scarred, sculpted body, and his towel hung losely around his hips, giving me a nice view of his v-line. His happy trail led to a pack of abs. His hair clung to his forehead, but he still looked stunning. I licked my lips subconsciously, shifting in my spot as a small problem started to arise between my legs. Dammit, why now of all times? I subtly pulled a blanket over my waist and watched him move a hand to his hip, and I swallowed hard as he smirked at me. Gods, was I dreaming?

"I heard you singing with me, you know." He teased. How in the hell? Did he have super hearing? Or was I louder than I thought I'd been..

Oh well. At least he'd calmed down, right?

"Come here, I have something for you." He continued, and the wistful side of my brain screamed at my legs to move. I did not want to get up with this half-chub, but I couldn't resist. I was sleep deprived and wishful, so I walked over to him. Only to have him wrap his arms around me and grin.

"Now you're all weeeet!"

I groaned, pushing him off of me as he laughed giddily. Although as I shoved him, he fell back against the other bed, and something else fell with him.

His towel.

"Percy!" I exclaimed, immediately clamping my hands over my eyes. I wanted to see, but...at the same time, I didn't. I heard him mutter "oh shit lmao" (he pronounced it la-mayo) and run off somewhere, probably to the bathroom. Seconds later, I could feel him sneaking up me. I could feel the warmth radiating off his body, and I wanted to press back against him. But I didn't.

"My boxers are on, you can open your eyes now." Oh thank Hades, I thought, pulling my hands away and quickly turning around, only to be scooped up bridal style. He's carried me before, make no mistake, so this wasn't a shocking occurance. What did shock me a little was how his smile only barely reached his eyes. They looked a little glossy, a little distant. So instead of shoving him away, I rested my head on his chest, and asked him something I'd only ever asked during battle.

"You okay?"

His lips twitched, and he let out a long breath. Instead of answering right away, he walked us over to the bed and laid me down, before crawling in beside me once more.

"I will be." He replied quietly.


End file.
